


Walk of the damned

by millygal



Series: Dares [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: "Gene Hunt, you're a git"





	

"No. _NO_. **NO BLOODY WAY** " Gene hooked his fingers through his belt loops and raised his eyebrows at Sam. "Come on ya great big Jessy. If I can manage to sing my lovely arse off in the pub, you can do this one little thing"

"But..but _no_. Just no, okay. I don't care what you say, Guv. Not gonna happen" There was no way his dopey DI was wrigglin' outta this one. He'd sung in front of a room full of pissed coppers, to David bloody Bowie, Sam had to do this. All's fair and all that. "Fair's fair Sammy, you gotta ante up. You started this, I'm just bein' a good little boy and carryin' it on"

"I dare ya" Sam turned away. "Double dare ya" Sam crossed his arms. "Triple dare ya" Sam sniffed and ground his teeth together. "I double, triple, quadruple dare ya, no returns. Or are you as a big a pansy as I first thought?" Sam whipped his head round and glared at Gene.

"You know what? One of these days you're gonna call me one girls name too many and I'm gonna go tell the _entire_ squad what you like to do at the weekends" Gene smirked, popping a ciggie in his mouth and lighting it. "You wouldn't..." no, maybe not such a good idea. "Come on Glad..Sam, it'll take you two minutes and we'll be all squared away"

"Oh no, if I do this then you're gonna end up paying for it. Either you agree to another dare or I'm gonna withhold sex for the next month" Off Gene's horrified look Sam insisted "Those are my terms Tonto, take it or leave it"

"Fine, fine but bloody hurry up, before he leaves for lunch. I don't want you waitin' and squirmin' out of it later" Sam stood up from his seat in front of Gene's desk, squared his shoulders and strode to the door. Turning before leaving, he gave Gene another scornful glance "You do realize he's going to hit me. A lot" Gene laughed and nodded "Yep, should be entertainin'"

Biting the bullet and yanking the door open, Sam scanned the room for his victim. Spotting him stood over by the chalkboard, Sam swallowed his nerves and made a beeline for him.

No one paid him much attention. He was always zipping around with a huge stick up his arse about something, today seemed no different. If anyone had bothered really looking, they'd have spotted him furiously wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers and gulping down air like a drowning man.

"Gene Hunt, you're a git"

"What d'ya say, boss?" Sam turned his head and saw Chris standing next to him with his usual dopey expression, firmly fixed. Sam said nothing, just continued on his walk of the damned. Drawing level with his unsuspecting victim, Sam planted his feet and lifted his chin. He could see Gene leaning against the office door and smiling the smile of the righteous. _Smug fucker._ Before he lost his bottle, Sam leant forward, gripped Ray around the neck and planted a big, wet, sloppy kiss on his lips.

Ray struggled and pushed at Sam's shoulders. "What the FUCK was that, nancy boy!" Sam stepped back far enough to allow Ray to swipe his hand across his lips in disgust. Quickly, before he could wallop him, Sam opened his mouth "You have an extremely sexual moustache, Raymond"

The punch Ray landed was, in Sam's opinion, fair enough.

.


End file.
